Just Die Already
by demeteraurion
Summary: AU, midgame Colette can survive it all, but what happens when someone close to her is finally fed up with her whining and annoyance? He will go to any length for Colette's death, even at the expense of his friends. Language, yaoi Zelloyd
1. A Sinister Plot

**_Just Die Already _**

(AN: Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, or locations. Set after the firing of the Mana Cannon by Sheena and prior to reaching Heimdall. Spoilers, angst, death, language, sexuality. A/U .

REVISED: 6/21)

**Chapter One: A Sinister Plot **

It wasn't always this way. There was a time when I really did enjoy Colette. It was right before she became the Chosen. She was always kind, nice, and a little clumsy but I found her to be a friend.

It was when the regeneration started that I started to change my mind. When we first met Remiel everything was still fine. So Colette had an angel father! But it was when she started apologizing, lying, and being ill that I grew to despise her.

I couldn't deal with it! After every seal I was just waiting for her to fall flat on her face and follow up with, "No, please don't worry. I'm fine. Sorry for making everyone worry. I'm ok, really!"

Time and time again she has been sick, stolen, or about to die. But surprisingly she manages to survive because of the goodness of us. Yuck! I couldn't tell the others that I really wanted Colette to just get it over with and become and angel, or a Martel, or even a Cruxis Crystal. I didn't give a shit. And now I was camping outside of the Ymir Forest with them and her.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Tired, that's all." I replied, sick of having to put on a fake front so that everyone would be happy.

She made her fake smile and fake giggle. "That's good. I don't want you to worry about me."

I rolled my eyes without her seeing. Ugh.

"Colette?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Honestly, when we were in the Tower of Salvation, at the final seal, did you want to be sacrificed or did you really want us to save you?"

"Well, I guess I wanted the world to be regenerated, but I don't think anyone ever wants themselves to die."

"I guess you're right. I did say that I wanted a world in which no one had to be sacrificed." Everyone but her, I though.

Colette had been through it all. First she stopped being hungry, stopped crying, and stopped feeling all together. I admit I was sorry for her then. Then she became practically soulless after we had to save her (again) from Rodyle at Ozette. I realized how quiet it was, how less annoying she was. Things had just gotten better when Colette was just a body!

But of course I had to make a Key Crest for her, or it would be my ass on the line. Then she was back to her whiny, annoying self. So her Angel Toxicosis had been reversed. She was Colette again. She was for awhile she saved Chocolat from Forcystus at the Iselia Ranch and her shirt was torn.

She was all scaly and disgusting. Crying, too. I had to console her, and tell her she was not disgusting even though she was. Turns out, she was turning into a giant Cruxis Crystal. 'Yes!' I thought. 'The end of the Chosen is nigh. There is no way we can get a cure to this one!'

But I was wrong again, and here we are chasing after stupid ingredients to save her, AGAIN! And now I was fed up with it! I knew there was no way to get out of getting what we needed so I would have to take care of her myself. I was going to kill Colette, the Chosen angel of Sylvarant.

Now I just needed the perfect plan. Colette was alone right now. I could ask her to go for a walk and if no one saw, that would be my chance.

"Colette, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Hmm," she thought. "Okay, I need to talk to you."

We walked for a bit. I was hoping to get as far away from the others as possible.

Colette giggled. "Lloyd, slow down! We shouldn't go far from the others. It's dangerous."

How ironic! But only dangerous for the Chosen. "You're safe with me," I lied.

She made a content and relieved smile.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked down anxiously. "It's you… and Zelos."

"Zelos? What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you two stare at each other, how you talk to him, and the way you act. I thought…"

It wasn't false. Zelos and I were close. Ie knew his deepest darkest secret: Zelos was gay. I actually cared about him though, even though I knew one day that Zelos might not always be there, at least that's what he had told me. Colette was only a naïve, pathetic, and silly Chosen.

"I thought you loved me, Lloyd."

I felt my stomach churn and my heart swell into my throat.

"Colette…"

"I mean, if you do have feelings for Zelos, I won't barge in. If you are..ga- I'm not saying you are! I want you to be happy. And… oh no. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. You wouldn't like me. I'm just the Cruxis Crystal girl!" She started balling.

I put my hand over my face. Now was a good chance, just stab her and finish the girl.

"D-Do you love him?"

I thought. If I played my cards right and told Colette that I was in love with her and only her, then I could get her to kill herself easily. How malicious, but I didn't want to do the deed or get caught. I was going to do it. I would make Colette kill herself.

"That's dumb, Colette." I tried to force myself to blush. "I love you and only you. I have since the moment we met."

It was a sick and sinister lie.

"Oh, Lloyd! I'm so happy. I feel the same!"

She fell forward and hugged me. I got nothing from the hug but happiness when it was over.

"Please hurry, Lloyd. I don't want to turn into a crystal. I want to be with you." She smiled.

He had some major evil plotting to do.

"Let's return back to camp."

I knew what to do. I would make Colette feel guilty for putting everyone through so much trouble just to help her, AGAIN! She would be so depressed and kill herself. I just needed everyone to stay out of it and Genis was such a nosy tattle-tale.

I had a lot of planning to do.


	2. Home Sweet Iselia

_**Just Die Already**_

(AN: Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, or locations. Set after the firing of the Mana Cannon by Sheena and prior to reaching Heimdall. Spoilers, angst, death, language, yaoi sexuality. A/U .

ZelosxLloyd & SheenaxColette)

**Chapter Two: Home sweet Iselia**

Zelos and I were sharing a tent. Zelos was laying down looking at the tent's apex.

"I wonder how many hunnies I have here in Tethe'alla?"

"Zelos?"

"One… two…three…"

I sighed. Why did he presume to act like a pimp when I knew his secret?

"Nine…ten…eleven…" He continued.

"If you're gay, then why do you continue to talk about your hunnies?"

"Lloyd, I was counting!" He shook his head. "But I have to keep my act up so no one will find out."

"Not around me you don't."

"Okay." He agreed, "Then I will count all the times we've hooked up."

I blushed.

"One…two…" He frowned. "That just isn't enough for me, buddy!"

Before I could react, his flames of hair engulfed me and I was on my back. He kissed me, gently at first then more passionately. I had never kissed anyone before Zelos, but he made me feel at ease.

Zelos effortlessly straddled me and yanked at my waves of chocolate hair. I needed to tell him about Colette; it was for his own good. I pushed him off gently.

"I have something I need to tell you."

He listened intently. Zelos was always a good listener, at least to Lloyd. He tried to ignore Genis for the most part.

"This is entirely a secret. I trust that you will be quiet."

He nodded respectfully.

I leaned forward so no information would leak. "I am plotting to kill Colette."

He leaned back and pondered, taking in what I had said. "Hmm, as long as it's not me, I don't care what you do. So where were we?" 

Zelos grabbed my chin and began to kiss me.

"Lloyd!"

Genis had barged in as we parted from each other.

"What?"

"Raine wants to go into the Ymir Forest _now_!"

"But, why? We need to rest."

"She said Colette's condition has worsened."

Colette joined them, but fell flat on her face when she arrived. The tent crumbled beneath her.

"Ugh!"

"My sexiness! It is being…_avalanched_!" Zelos mumbled.

"…Oops. Sorry, everyone."

Genis laughed. "It's just one thing after another."

After we regained ourselves from the destruction of our home, Colette began speaking. "I know what Raine said. I don't mind if you want to stay here for the night. Just don't worry about me."

"But Raine said your skin was getting worse." Genis argued.

"She's fine, Genis. She should just rest. Colette is strong."

Zelos observed me with much astuteness now that he knew my intentions.

"Thank you, Lloyd. And I'm sorry."

Zelos stayed with Presea and Sheena, much to my disapproval. And I had to pick from Genis and Regal or Raine and Colette. I stayed with the boys.

Regal was reading a book called The End of my Punishment. Genis was playing with his kendama, trying to cultivate the perfect rhythm.

"Lloyd, what's your favorite spell that I do?"

I thought for a moment. "I kind of like Thunder Blade."

"Oh, that's nothing."

I cursed Colette in my mind. It was her fault I was with Genis and Regal and not receiving Zelos' expertise. I liked Genis, he was my best friend, but I preferred the company of Zelos.

"You've been acting pretty strange, Lloyd."

I didn't speak. I wasn't going to with Regal in the area. He would certainly tell Raine and the others my plan. Not that Genis wouldn't, he'd go blabbing to Raine.

"Just tired. So, good night."

--

Sleep was good. It put me in the right state of mind and reminded me that I needed to act quickly in order to take care of Colette.

We entered the Ymir Forest in the morning. Everyone was heading to see what the sorcerer's ring was going to do next. But I stayed behind and took Colette with me.

"Can I talk to you?"

She smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude but, don't you think this is silly?"

"Yeah, I don't know how sound can help us in a forest." She said obliviously.

"No, Colette. It's tiring for us to chase after you and gather items to heal you all the time. _I_ want to, but some of the others have been restless." I lied.

"Oh." She frowned. "I figured I was just a burden."

"I love you, Colette. But don't you feel guilty for making everyone go through all this trouble?"

"I do, all the time. But no one wants to die."

"Nobody wants to, but what if you have to?"

"I will become a Cruxis Crystal."

"No, that won't happen. You should just kill yourself. End your suffering and theirs."

"Don't you want me to live?"

"Of course." I huffed.

"Then why should I die? All you have to do is get ingredients, right?"

"But we won't make it in time. I didn't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Raine said that we won't have everything we need in time to save you. By the time we make it to Derris-Kharlan, you will have died."

"Oh." She observed the ground with dismay. Was this the way she was to learn of her death? "Than I suppose this is no use, going and gathering these things."

"Obviously. I just wanted to make your last days happy ones." This was turning out better than I thought.

"I'm always happy with you, Lloyd."

I purposely smiled.

"Hurry up you two. We need to get through here quickly." The professor called.

"That's alright, Professor. I want to go back to Iselia."

"Iselia? That is far out of our way."

"True. That detour will be approximately eighty-five percent more delaying than watching Zelos at Altamira." Presea said without tone.

"Thank you, Presea." Zelos grinned.

"Zelos, that was _not _a compliment!" She whispered back.

"Look! If Colette wants to go back to Iselia instead of continuing on, I think we should. She needs to be happy no matter what is going to happen."

"You don't want to be…saved, Colette?"

"Lloyd, Professor, everyone, thank you for caring so much about me. I'm sorry that I've been such a burden to you all. My final wishes are to spend the rest of my time with all my friends in Iselia. That is all I ask."

"Final wishes?" Genis repeated.

"Yeah. It sounds like you are planning on dying. We aren't going to let that happen." Sheena spoke up.

"All I ask is that we go to Iselia for the rest of the time I have. That is what I want."

"But we can get the Mana Herb, we just have to get to Heimdall." Genis insisted.

"No. Don't trouble yourselves chasing after useless medicines. I'll be waiting outside. Please take me to Iselia."

I was astonished. I had actually managed to get Colette to overthrow herself by creating a couple of lies. And now we were going to Iselia to spend her last moments together.

Everyone was silent and stunned.

"I didn't know Colette felt that way."

"But sis, we just can't let Colette die!" Genis protested.

"So we should go against her wishes instead?"

"I agree with Colette. We should respect what she wants. We hardly ever give her an option."

"Colette…" Presea whispered.

I was glad that Zelos was helping me out.

"We had better hurry to Iselia." I finally said.

Zelos stood behind a moment and said something rather silly. "Umm… what are we going to do with her after she becomes a crystal?"

Everyone stalled.

"I mean we could probably sell her to Cruxis for big bucks!" Zelos attempted to laugh before getting attacked by everyone but myself and Regal.

"Ow! It was a joke, damn." 

Colette was waiting outside of the forest. She whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Lloyd."

We boarded our Rheairds and entered the dimension above the Tethe'alla Base. In Sylvarant, we landed in Iselia.

"Everyone," Colette said, "let us pray to the Goddess Martel."

She and all the others save from me and Zelos bowed their heads for prayer. Zelos made tantalizing looks at me and blew kisses from afar. I blushed helplessly.

I'll admit, I was pretty bored in Iselia. Raine and Genis decided to search the remains of their home, Colette wouldn't shut up about our journey to her father and Phaidra, Zelos decided to stick with me, Sheena stayed by Colette's side, Presea examined the types of wood in Iselia, and Regal practiced whatever he does.

We walked around, eavesdropping on the various conversations of our comrades.

"Raine, look!" Genis held up a book with a rainbow colored kendama on it. She smiled in return. He picked up another. "Here! This is your book. Let's see, it's called The Dangers of Sexual Extortion?"

"_Genis_!" She bellowed stealing the nasty book from the child's hands. "This most certainly is _not _mine." And she chucked it into the pond, flustered.

We both laughed until we cried. Raine had a lot of skeletons in her closet, and they were ever hilarious.

Next was Regal and Presea.

"Look at the density of this oak." She said without emotion.

"Hmm." He replied lifting his leg high over his head, "Eagle Dive!"

"This tree is approximately forty-seven years old. And if I were to carve it into a statue commemorating Colette, it would take exactly seventeen hours."

"Really?"

How boring! Zelos seemed to be sinking slower into coma mode as he listened to their lifeless conversation.

"Snap out of it!" 

He blinked abruptly and spotted Sheena and Colette on Phaidra's porch.

"They're next!"

"Colette, this is stupid!"

"Please, Sheena. This is what I want."

Sheena held Colette tightly. "I wanted Kuchinawa to kill me, but you wouldn't let him. This is the same thing."

Colette bit her bottom lip in worry. "Please Sheena, I want my final moments here to be happy ones."

Sheena didn't know what to do. Obviously persuading her to live wasn't going to work. The girls held hands and giggled about shoes, dresses, and silly little girl things, about how cute Gnome's ribbon was, and what Presea would look like if she was her real age.

"Ugh, women." Zelos groaned.

I laughed. "That's a first for Zelos. And um, thanks for your help in the Ymir Forest. I didn't think my plan would work so well."

"It's not over yet, bud."

"True."

--

**AN**: Well! I'm glad it was much longer than the first chapter. I also want to ask people if the genre fits well. I was maybe going to change it to Humor. Is it funny?? Reviews are wanted. I need them!!! Enjoy!


	3. A Watery Grave

_**Just Die Already**_

(AN: Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, or locations. Set after the firing of the Mana Cannon by Sheena and prior to reaching Heimdall. Spoilers, angst, death, language, yaoi sexuality. A/U .

ZelosxLloyd)

**Chapter Three: A Watery Grave**

So here I was, waiting in boring Iselia for Colette to crystallize. We were hanging out at my house for the time being.

Zelos asked me, "What do you do with a Cruxis crystal anyways?"

Sheena interrupted before I could answer. "Colette is going to be placed in Iselia so everyone can remember what a strong Chosen she was!"

"Will we be able to save the two worlds without her?" Genis asked.

"Sure, Colette would want us to." I assured him.

The crystallization had nearly reached her face. It would happen soon, I knew it would. She and I were standing on my terrace.

"Lloyd, do you think I will be like Martel?"

"Huh?"

"After I die, do you think I will go to heaven?"

"Of course! Only bad guys don't get into heaven."

"And you will continue to fight Cruxis and the Desians after I die, so the two worlds will be saved, right?"

"I promise."

Colette sighed.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I am fine, really."

She was not fine, but I didn't care. This all seemed too easy, but why? Colette would be dead in a few days and everyone was going to let her die. Wasn't anyone going to do something?

"Lloyd, where has Sheena gone?"

I looked up. She was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know, Raine."

Colette shuttered. "She didn't want me to tell you this but… she went to Mizuho."

"For what?" Raine asked.

Colette cringed again. "Oh, she didn't want me to say anything. She's going to see if the Mizuho information network can find the things I need."

"Marvelous!" Raine smiled.

My plan sure blew up in my face. The information network was quick and precise. Sheen would undoubtedly be back with her whatever cure to save Colette.

That night Zelos and I slept in my room. And Presea had been sleeping on the floor for whatever reason. Despite her presence, he snuck into my bed.

"I guess Sheena is going to save her." I whispered.

"I guess." Zelos mumbled wrapping his entire body around me.

"Maybe there is another way…"

I stayed up the entire night thinking up strategic ways to overthrow the Chosen. Poison, drowning, burning… But when it came down to it, I could always just give her a couple Rising Falcon and Sonic Thrusts, follow it up with a Sword Rain and _boom!_

I peered from over the sheets. Presea was gone. Now she's going to tell the others about us or she might not. You could never tell with the mini-lumberjack. I sure am glad we saved her though. She always has something intelligent to say.

I would do it now, poison the angel. I made some cocoa; one for me and one for her. Only in Colette's drink I slipped something inside. I didn't know what. It had been in Zelos' medicine cabinet and he had told me it was fatal in large amounts. I used the whole bottle.

I tiptoed into where Colette was sleeping. Everyone was snoring around her. There was no way I couldn't wake someone else. I tapped on her shoulder and beckoned her outside. If Sheena was going all the way to Mizuho from Iselia, it would take some time.

She yawned. "Lloyd, it's so early."

"Here, it's cocoa."

"Yum!" She took it from my hand and slurped most down. "It's really frothy."

"Neat."

I watched her, waiting for her to slowly fall over. It never happened. And it dragged on into the morning.

"Oh my gosh! Raine! There was like a bug on Lloyd's head and it was huginormous. I thought it would eat him whole!"

"It was a fly." I protested.

"Genis! Genis, play with you kendama. I wanna watch!" Colette jumped up and down frantically.

I grabbed Zelos and pulled him off into privacy.

"What the hell were those pills?"

"Why, how much did you give her?"

"The bottle."

Zelos mouth dropped. "Really…shit. She should be pushing up daisies by now."

"What were they?"

"Happy pills." Zelos made his adorable grin.

"Ugh. I can _not _believe this."

"Lloyd? _Lloyd!_" Colette screamed. She ran around to where we were standing; which did not look good. I had Zelos up against the wall and my hand was firmly pressed against it next to his red locks. Colette stood there for a moment blinking, attempting to comprehend what her so-called boyfriend was doing in her blissful state of mind.

At the top of her lungs she bellowed, "You're it!" and punched me in the shoulder. The sudden loud sound gave us both a jump back.

I turned to look back at the other Chosen. He grabbed the back of my head firmly and pressed his lips into mine. He forced his slender tongue inside and prodded mine playfully but aggressively. I pushed him off before we were found again.

It was silent for a moment. I went out with the others.

"Where is Colette?" 

"She passed out. She had been acting strange." Raine said giving me a suspicious look.

Second attempt at killing Colette: failed.

Zelos and I found a small clearing in the woods near Dirk's. We discussed things there.

"Do you want me to do it?" He asked kicking little twigs.

"No." I said sternly. "I don't want anything to happen to you. This is my problem."

We both thought for a long time.

"Why don't you just stab her?" Zelos concluded.

"That would be too fishy."

Zelos shrugged. "It needs to be done quickly. Sheena will be back soon. Who knows what we'll be doing after that, bud."

"Maybe I could choke her."

"Hmm. I have a better idea. Tell her to that she wants to go swimming and there you can drown her."

Zelos plan did sound a lot less sketchy than mine.

Raine, always the party pooper, said that we should stay there for Sheena, but Colette insisted we go. Raine stayed behind. We found the best lake we could; it grew off of the river near my house.

Regal only watched from afar and Presea was completing a small raft from wood. Genis and Colette were playing around.

"I'm going to help you." Zelos whispered.

"No, it's not a good idea."

"Hey, I don't love you for nothing, my hot-headed man of evil."

I blushed. Zelos always had his way over mine. The only chance we would is a time when Genis was talking to Presea. So we waited. Ten minutes later he was busy helping her bound the wood together.

"Colette, come look at this… waterfall we found." Zelos lied.

She giggled and agreed. The angel followed us to an enclosed spot in the river. It was time. Our hearts were raging fast and unreliable. I didn't know my next move. But I didn't have much time to think. Zelos grabbed Colette's nimble shoulders and forced her under the water.

He struggled, "Help me, babe."

I flew over to the two and held her legs down so she couldn't thrash. The look in her eyes was terrible. It left with a great grief and contempt for myself. Her violent convulsions stopped and we let her go. She floated to the top. Zelos closed her eyelids.

"What?"

He must have noticed the astonished expression on my face. "We… killed her."

"Yeah." Zelos pulled me tight and comforted me. Although I hated that girl, I didn't want to see her out like this. I thought I would puke. "Now hurry, Lloyd. Run."

"Huh?"

"Go act like we just found her like this. We have to scream and act crazy to the others."

I hurriedly shook my head and we both ran back to the others in a crazy panic.

I huffed and coughed, "Colette…she…"

"We can't find her!" Zelos cried.

The rest of our group said nothing. They followed us to where we last saw Colette, the area in which she had died. She was gone.

Zelos and I frantically searched for her body. There was no way she could have just floated down. We would have caught her. Colette had simply disappeared.

**AN:** Cliffhanger! Hahah. Did anyone think of the Lion King? I did when they killed her. Because Scar kills Simba's dad and then he like runs away. Weird, yes, but that's what I thought. Now review you silly!


	4. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

_**Just Die Already**_

_(AN: Update as of December 08 -- I removed the lemon so we could go back to T rating._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, or locations. The story starts to stray from the actual game. So just deal with it!_

_I thought I'd answer some of the reviews, yay reviews!_

_I don't think Colette has fully crystallized so she should float. And I do hate Colette but I actual like using her as a character (especially in my Little Bad Day story))_

**Chapter Four: Boyfriends and Girlfriends**

The others had gone back to tell Raine and Dirk. Zelos and I searched.

"What the hell could have happened to her?"

"I don't know. Dead people usually don't skipping off." Zelos joked.

"Maybe she washed ashore." I hinted.

There was still no sign of the blonde. What could have gone wrong? She was dead… wasn't she?

"Let's just go back to your house. Maybe she'll turn up."

"At least now they might think she was kidnapped or ran away."

Raine was very depressed by Colette's disappearance. Sheena had also returned.

"I say we form search parties and look for her. Lloyd and Zelos you look near the river. Regal and Dirk can look through the woods, Presea and Genis you should try to search near the old Desian ranch, and Sheena and I will head back to Iselia."

No one questioned Raine and we all did our assigned jobs. Zelos sat on the bank dipping his well taken care of toes into the water. He sighed in boredom. We both new Colette wasn't going to turn up and was probably sleeping at the bottom of the sea by now. He fell back and spread his arms out.

"Gaaah! This is so useless."

I splashed around in the water a bit. It was useless and everyone was wasting their time trying to find her.

"Heh, come over here, Lloyd." Zelos lamented while he beckoned me with a slender finger.

I waded over to the red-head and sat next to him. He straddled me and pushed me to the ground, like usual.

"Zelos, is this the best time-"

My words were banished by Zelos' fiery tongue. Even in those most bizarre of predicaments his tongue could calm a savage beast. We both were only wearing swimming shorts, and it came out in our passion. Although my eyes were closed I felt Zelos grin wide. Immediately he thrust his hand into my shorts and had a tight grip on my ass.

I lost my breath. "Zelos!"

He snickered. Zelos loved having control over Lloyd.

"What the hell!?"

We both looked up, jaws dropped, but only I had turned the color of Zelos' hair.

"What the hell is this? You're supposed to be looking for Colette?" Sheena screamed.

"Duh! Don't you think Lloyd's shorts are the perfect place to search?" Zelos said gracefully.

She turned red with anger. "Grr! You idiots are sick!"

We both snickered while she stomped off toward Iselia. Zelos continued to kiss me. He moved to my jaw, neck, chest, and my stomach. I felt all the little goosebumps growing inside of me. He pulled my shorts lower his tongue paving the way…

"Lloyd!" That voice.

We both stopped our sexual endeavor and looked at the violator.

"Lloyd, what's going on?"

It was Colette, alive.

"Lloyd and I were just playing a game, silly." Zelos stood up and turned away from Colette to properly adjust himself.

"Humph. You two were playing too rough earlier. I nearly drowned."

"You mean you didn't?" Zelos said carelessly.

"I'm still an angel. Of course I won't drown." Colette laughed and turned sour again. "But that wasn't nice of you guys to be mean like that."

"I'm sorry, Colette, it was an accident."

She smiled. "That's okay."

No! Third attempt at killing Colette: failed.

"Where is everyone?"

"Looking for-" Zelos hit me before I could say 'you'.

"They are looking for… Noishe."

"I just saw him. He's in the stable."

"Great! You found him! And your prize is… a tuba shaped rock!" Zelos handed her a random rock that had gotten lodged in his shorts.

"Wow! I'm always so happy to win things!" She shoved the rock into my face. "Look, Lloyd. It's a tuba."

Zelos rolled his. He knew that he was a bit on the slow side but she was something else. We all returned to my house and everyone was overjoyed to see Colette.

"Where did you go?" Genis asked her while he jumped up.

"I had been playing with Zelos and Lloyd. But then they were gone and I kind of got lost. I'm so happy to be back here with everyone."

I had a distraught look on my face. Every plan I fathomed was humorously or bizarrely thwarted. And now it was time to spend another night here at Dirk's.

Zelos and I sat in my bed discussing new ideas and plans. I had to admit, he looked damn adorable in his PJ's. His top was a salmon color with a little white bunny. His silky bottoms were white with matching salmon bunnies.

I giggled at the sight of carefree Zelos-wearing pink bunnies-in such deep thought and concentration.

"What? This is serious business, hun." He frowned.

'Hun'. I could get used to that sweet little nickname when used towards me.

"Well Sheena has already gotten the thingy that will heal her. And it will probably happen tonight. So you can't rely on her being a crystal anymore."

"I know that. Zelos?"

He didn't look up. He just stared with a stern expression with his delicate hand on his smooth chin.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" I turned red.

"Yeah, sure thing, kid." He just waved a flamboyant hand at me and began to pace around my small room.

"I've got it!" He lit up. "We should cut a deal with Cruxis."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is trying to get Colette already."

"But they said she is useless now. She isn't compatible."

"True…" he mumbled.

A sound from downstairs echoed throughout the house, "We're going to cure Colette now!"

We reluctantly went downstairs to observe. Same old, same old; Colette was being saved from a fatal disaster. I was restless and just wanted to cuddle up with Zelos and become wrapped up in his soft hair and lanky arms. I was growing to love that dirty philanderer.

Somewhere in the midst of my heartfelt thoughts, I had fallen asleep. I awoke in the middle of night being caressed by Zelos. I had completely run out of ideas for Colette. She was unstoppable. But one had to wonder if she was as stupid as she appeared. I pushed Colette out of my mind and crawled onto Zelos.

I gave him a weak kiss. He opened his aqua eyes. "You're awake."

"Obviously."

"You little smart-ass!" He whispered pushing me down under his body. We were in my bed and finally alone. Everyone else must have fell asleep downstairs.

Zelos engulfed my lips with his own in a fast wet kiss. Before I could react he had slipped my pants off and tossed them somewhere. I could feel my heart about to bounce out of my heart. What were Zelos' intentions?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're going to have to wait and find out…boyfriend."

My face turned hot and red. We continued kissed and caressing each other.

_/////// Lemony Goodness ///////_

I thought I'd die with all the endorphins coursing threw me. Everything was perfect till I heard the shrill voice of my girlfriend.

"Lloyd?"

"Dammit."


	5. World's Collide

_**Just Die Already**_

_(AN: I'm back! I hope I can muster up some inspiration/ideas. I have absolutely no clue what happens next (game wise) because it's been forever since I have played. Oh, and Lloyd is OOC… duh.)_

**Chapter Five: World's Collide**

"Yes, Colette, what is it?" I asked, removing myself from Zelos' hold.

She smiled, "Oh nothing. Raine wanted to know when you would be ready to continue on."

"Continue?" I repeated.

"Yes… with our journey to regenerate the world…"

I laughed uneasily, "Yeah, right. We can leave first thing in the morning."

That night, Zelos and I lied under the stars. I pondered all the ways I could destroy her.

"Lloyd?"

"Mm," I acknowledged him.

"If you murder Sylvarant's Chosen, then how will the world become regenerated? I mean… you still want the worlds to unite, don't you?" His voice seemed uneven.

I sat up and peered at him, stunned. "Zelos, of course I want the worlds to unite! Even if I despise Colette, that doesn't mean we can't strive for a perfect world. We can still save Sylvarant and Tethe'alla!"

Zelos turned away with a pained expression painted on his sullen face. "Colette is supposed to be Martel's vessel."

"Yeah," I continued to stare at him, oblivious to any point he was attempting to make.

"Well if Colette is gone, then that means I'll have to be her vessel."

Then it hit me. If I sacrificed Colette, then I could very well lose Zelos. There was a chance that things might work out though, that we may have to lose Colette in order to save the worlds. But there too was a chance that she would make it, even when we saved the worlds. I couldn't risk even possibly losing Zelos though.

"What should I do?"

"I dunno, bud," he paused for a moment and then looked into my eyes, "I don't want to die though."

"You won't," I placed my hand on his as the stars dissipated.

"Waaah!" I groaned.

"Lloyd, put your pants on!" Genis protested.

I opened my eyes to see a disgusted Genis and an overly confident Zelos hovering over me.

"Hurry and get ready, we're going to leave soon."

I grabbed at my skull. Time was slipping away and I still had not figured out a way to end my misery and save the world all at the same time. Maybe I was selfish. I threw that thought out of my head quickly. I was Lloyd Irving! I was going to defeat Cruxis and save the two worlds! What was Colette going to do? She was going to drift around and be a doofus while my friends and I did all the work. Ugh.

Before I realized, Genis was gone and Zelos was making incoherent sympathetic remarks towards me. I yanked my fingers through my hair, still clueless.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," He assured.

"Why? Why will everything be ok?" I demanded nearly shouting. "I can't have everything I want even if it is for the good of everyone."

"The world just isn't like that."

"I want to stop this evil, save everyone, and have you."

He smiled, "Is that so?"

Smirking, he placed his slender fingers on my hips.

"Not now," I objected.

My mind wouldn't stop. I knew I could not continue on this journey with Colette. I would simply go insane. That was so selfish. _Sorry everyone, but I can't save the world because Colette is a whiny little baby. _Ugh.

I waved goodbye to Dirk and everyone set out for their Rheairds.

"So where do we go now, Professor?" I asked.

"Well we haven't got to go to Heimdall, I would still like to see the hidden village of elves. We also have business there."

"Oh, but Prof-OOOF!" Colette had tripped and fallen over.

I rolled my eyes, to myself of course. This was going to be a damn long trip. At least our venture to the elf village would give me some time to think… and more time for Zelos whom was eyeing me conspicuously from Sheena's side. I gave another eye roll; a long damn trip.

Sometime later we arrived at the entrance of the Ymir Forest.

"You've seemed really down, bud," Zelos said.

"I don't think I can do it. If there is a chance you could be lost in the process, than it's not worth it."

"What are you talking about?" He seemed surprised.

"If I… to Colette. You might have to be her vessel. I could lose you."

Zelos turned his sight away from me, almost in shame. "Do not worry about that now. Thing's will work out."

"You're the only one I feel I can trust, Zelos."

He sniggered.

After slaying a few beasts and listening to both Colette's and Zelos' nagging, we were in Heimdall. The older members of our group decided to speak with the elder of the village, giving Colette, Genis, Sheena, Zelos, and myself the option to rest.

Colette hadn't said a word to me since everything that had happened. Maybe she was not as dumb as she seemed. Perhaps she knew of my devices to kill her. I turned my back to the group and let the fire warm my back. If only the circumstances were different…

"Lloyd, wake up."

It was Colette. I must have dozed off while I was laying down.

"You fell asleep," she giggled.

"Oh, I guess I did."

I looked around, Sheena and Genis were elsewhere. Zelos was suspiciously watching from a few yards away.

"Are you alright, Lloyd? You've been acting so strangely lately," Colette knelt down to look me in the eyes.

Things weren't always this way. I can remember vividly before Colette had become the Chosen of Regeneration. I liked her. Now she hardly seemed human. It was damn Cruxis and the Church of Martel who had changed the Colette I knew. And for a moment I thought maybe if I defeated those evils, _my_ Colette would return. Possibly I had given up too easily; I wanted to take the easy way out. But that wasn't like me at all.

Suddenly, before I could gather my thoughts, Colette screamed and I came face to face with the point of an all too familiar blade. Zelos has stabbed Colette.

I, too, yelled out of shock. Colette fell to the ground and Zelos stood there looking blameless. He sheathed his weapon and watched me. I couldn't imagine what emotions were displayed on my face. Anger. Fear. Sadness. Remorse. Happiness?

"Are you happy now, Lloyd?" His eyes never left my face, "It was the least I could do."

"Happy?" I repeated.

The last thing I remember was falling to the ground.

_AN: Suckage. I totally need to play ToS for a little bit… maybe read the synopsis thingo. If someone wants to review and 'remind' me of what the hell is going on gamewise, go ahead. _


End file.
